What Am I?
CHAPTER 1 I am an outcast. No one sees me for who I am. All they know is my name. Isabelle Morano. My birth mother abandoned my sister Jennifer and I soon after Jen was born. My father, Jacob, married Lillian Nistile when I was five. I am now 14 years old, Jen is 12. " BELLE!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!" Jen screamed. My father walked into our room then, Jen and I were the only kids who had to share a room because Lillian loved her own children and insisted they had seperate rooms. "Jennifer Hope Morano, I hope you have a good explanation for waking everyone up." Dad said. " I do. Belle promised me she would take me to the park before my first day of school so that she could tell me the 'do's and dont's' of middle school." Jen said. " Give me a sec. Jen-Jen. Let me get ready. Since your all ready, why don't you go eat breakfast?" I said. I gave Dad a look that said, GET OUT!. He left the room. After getting ready in a navy blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans and my converse, I grabbed my backpack and sister and we left for the park. Chapter 2 After explaining everything to her, we both got on the bus for school. " Bye, Jen. Love you." I said. "Love you too, B." School as usual was very boring. What I was not expecting was to be attacked by a Greek monster. "Missssss Morano, may I have a word with you?" My history teacher asked. I stared at her waiting. She looked around her a if she was making sure no one was around. When she found the coast clear' she made her move. She changed form until she was a dracanae. I was very interested in Greek Mythology that I knew immediatly what she was. I looked for anything to fight with. Finally i found a strange bronze knife thing on her desk and slashed through her middle. When I got out of class, Jen was waiting for me. " Belle, whats wrong? You look like you saw a ghost!" Should I tell her? Should I act like nothing ever happened? " N-nothing, Jen." " Isabelle Selene Morano, what the heck happened?" I wasn't getting out of this. " I'll tell you when we get home." " You better." Jen replied. Jen's dark hair was in a loose ponytail, like she had just been attacked. " Jen, what happened to you?" I asked. Her gray eyes were darker than usual like she had been crying. " Attack by a dracanae. Greek Mythology paid off." she mumbled. " Same thing with me. We should tell Dad."I said. " We can't Isabelle. He'll say we're crazy!" she exclaimed. " Jen, we don't have a choice." I reasoned with her. " Fine." Jen agreed stubbornly. Chapter 3 When we got home, we hung out for a while, deciding how to tell Dad. Soon it was time for dinner. " Isabelle! Jennifer! Kiki! Robby! Dinner!" My stepmother called. On the dining table, there was fried chicken, soda, fries and mashed potatoes. " Jennifer, how was the first day of middle school?" Dad asked. No one except me called her Jen. " A lot of fun! Did you know that for 6th graders,they give you a schoolwide tour?" Jen asked, happy Dad was actually talking to her. " No. Isabelle never mentioned it. So how was your first day Isabelle?" Dad asked. These were questions he had to ask. The questions like," Wanna play a video game with me?" or "Wanna order pizza?" were kind of reserved for Kiki and Robert. " Fine." I tried not to talk to him much. Then he went on to ask Kiki and Robert. Kiki was 7 and Robert was 6. Soon dinner was over and Dad went to his study. Jen and I took the oppurtunity to tell him. " Dad, can we talk to you? It's really important." I asked. " Sure." He shrugged. " Dad, Isabelle and I were both attacked by dracanae. Remember those monsters I showed you?" Dad's face was pale. He muttered something like," Oh Zeus." "Your mom wasn't an ordinary person. She is a very powerful person. I wasn't expecting this though." He said rushing through his words. " YOU WERE EXPECTING US TO BE ATTACKED BY MYTHICAL CREATURES BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" I shouted. " Isabelle Selene Morano, keep your voice down!" Dad yelled. " I want to say that well, this is probably your imagination." Dad sighed " But it isn't." Jen insisted. " that's enough you two." Just then, Kiki walked in. " Daddy!!!" " Hey, princess!" Dad said as he picked her up and spun her around. Jen walked out of the room. " Kiki, can Dad and I talk for a sec alone?" I asked. " Whatever." She replied as she skipped out of the room. " Dad, I don't think your being fair to Jennifer at all," I said. " She's 12." He replied " Exactly! She needs attention, too!" " I give her attention." He sounded like he was gonna lose his cool. " One question at dinner is'' not'' attention!" I argued. " I have 4 kids and I work. There's only so much time I can give, Isabelle." " You give more attention to Lillian, Kiki and Robert than to us." I wasn't one to get mad but this was ridiculous. " What do you want me to do? You guys aren't the only people in my life! At least, they talk to me!" He had really lost his cool. " All I'm saying is that Jen has already lost her mom, She doesn't need to lose her father too." Then I walked out and to my room. Chapter 4 4 Months Later It had been 4 months since the incident. Dad often spoke to himself about some camp. Jen and I were closer than ever. Then one day Dad said," You and Jennifer are going to a camp!" He seemed so happy about it that even I felt a twist of hurt. Jen and I packed some clothes and left with Dad for this "camp". All we saw was a strawberry field. But when I got closer, I realized there was a sign saying " Camp Half-Blood". Jen and I looked at each other and shrugged. As soon as we passed the border, I thought I was dreaming. " Can I help you?" A man in a wheelchair asked. He had brown hair and a curly beard. Jen instantly hid behind me. " Uhm yes. My name is Isabelle Morano and this is my younger sister Jennifer Morano." I introduced ourselves. " Your a demigod?" he asked. " No." I was confused. Demigods don't exist. " Yes you are. Surely you've heard of the Olympians." " Of course." " They are real, child." He said grimly. I almost passed out. " W-w-what?" I stammered. " Yes, child. Either your mother or father is an Olympian." The man said. " What's your name?" I asked. "Sorry about that. Chiron" he said. " Listen Chiron, my father is a human. My mother walked out on my sister and I when I was 2. So is my mother an Olympian?" I asked. He nodded." For now you two will be staying in the Hermes cabin until your mother claims you." Chiron said. " ANNABETH!" He called. A woman about 23 with blonde curly hair and gray eyes came up to us. " yes Chiron?" She asked. " Will you please take these two to the Hermes cabin?" Chiron asked. " Sure." Annabeth said. " I'm Annabeth Jackson. Daughter of Athena." She said. " Isabelle and Jennifer Morano." I said. Her eyes widened. " You're Professer Morano's kids?" She asked. "Yeah. How do you know him?" I asked. " My husband Percy and I used to be his students." She explained. " He mentioned something about an Annabeth, except her name was Chase not Jackson." I said. " Chase is my maiden name." She explained. " SO here is the Hermes' cabin." I walked inside to find about 8 kids and about 10 bunkbeds. " You must be the Morano's. I'm Cassandra Stoll. Here are your beds." Said Cassandra. " Thank you." I said. Jen and I put our bags on our beds and went outside to see Annabeth again. " Percy!" She called. A man about the same age as Annabeth with black hair and sea green eyes came up," Yes, Annabeth?" Percy asked. " Remember Professer Morano?" Annabeth asked. He nodded. " These are his half-blood daughters." She said as she stepped to the side to reveal us. His eyes widened. " Hey, I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon and Husband of Annabeth." " I'm Isabelle." I shook his hand. " I'm Jennifer." Jen said shyly. Soon it was dinner time. Everyone made an offering to the gods and started eating. Soon Mr.D the camp counselor introduced us. " Everyone, this is Jessica and Isabella Morano." Percy said he insists on getting names wrong. " It's actually Isabelle and Jennifer." I said. Everyone was staring above our heads. I looked up and saw an owl fading away. Then Chiron announced," So it is said. You are both Isabelle and Jennifer Morano, Daughters of Athena." Chapter 5 Annabeth came rushing up to Jen and I and grabbed us both in tight hugs. We hugged her back and giggled. " I've always wanted little sisters." She said. Percy hugged us too. " So does this make you my brother- in - law?" I asked him He chuckled, " I guess." Annabeth picked up Jen and hitched her on her back. Percy did the same to me. They took us to a cabin that was both green and gray and smelt like freshwater. " They have cabins for married couples too. This is ours." Annabeth said. " Gods, you're light." Percy said. " Stop flirting with your sister-in-law and let me down." I said, frustrated. He let me down and I saw Annabeth let Jen down. " You know, it's not that common for an Olympian to have more than 1 child with the same mortal." Annabeth said as we sat down on the couch in her cabin. " Really?" Jen asked. This time it was Percy who spoke, " Really. Athena must've really loved your father." " Has it happened before?" I asked "Yeah. With our friend Nico di Angelo." Annabeth said. We talked until it was almost curfew. Jen was fast asleep against my side. I gently shook her. " Jen! Jen! JENNIFER!" At the sound of her full name, Jennifer woke up. Percy and Annabeth walked us to the Hermes Cabin to get our stuff and then took us to the Athena Cabin. " Night guys." I mumbled. Then Jen and I tiptoed to our bunks and fell asleep peacefully............ Chapter 6 Jen and I rushed in the morning so that I could get to archery and her to swordfighting. The Apollo counselour handed us all bows and arrows. The girl next to me had black hair and green- gray eyes. " Hi, I'm Lyla Greene." the girl said. " Isabelle Morano, Daughter of Athena." " Daughter of Zeus." Class continued on. The week went by quickly and soon I had to go back home with Jen. When we got in the car, I asked, " How come you never told us Athena was our mother?" His eyes turned wide. " How did you find out?" He asked, surprised, " Athena claimed ''Jennifer and I at ''Camp Half Blood. Ring a bell?" I asked. Jacob POV Holy Zeus! She knows. They both do. " I didn't tell you to protect you. The second you realize you're a half- blood, your scent becomes stronger. Athena must be protecting you two." I explained. " What happened between you two?" Isabelle asked. Jennifer looked curious too. *FLASHBACK* Isabelle was playing in the living room while Jennifer was sleeping. Athena was sitting in the living room watching Isabelle play. " Athena, is something wrong?" I asked. " This may be the last day I spend time with you and my daughters, Jake." She said, sadly. I was shocked. " What? Why?" '' ''Athena seemed mad when she replied. " Jacob. I broke my oath. Now I'm breaking the ancient laws by being directly involved with them." " I thought Zeus said you could stay with the girls. I can't raise them alone." I yelled. Isabelle lost her balance and fell and cried. Athena went and picked her up. " Isabelle is almost 2. I can't be around longer. Lord Zeus has summoned me back to Olympus by the end of this week." She started crying at the end. I went and hugged her for what may be the last time. '' ''We quickly fell asleep and when I woke up in the morning Athena was not there. In Athena's spot, there was a letter addressed to me. Jacob, I'm so sorry I had to leave you, Isabelle and Jennifer like this. I love all 3 of you very much. If I didn't have to go back to Olympus, I would be there right now playing with my bundle of joys. When Isabelle and Jennifer are old enough, send them to Camp Half Blood. I left two necklaces behind for them. The heart one is for Jennifer. The crescent one is for Isabelle. Please don't think I abandoned you three. Soon you will find love and will forget about me. '' ''I love you Jacob. Have a great life. With all my love, Athena * end flashback* Athena POV It's been nearly 12 years since I've seen my two bundle of joys. I needed to see them once. " Lord Zeus, I need to see Isabelle and Jennifer." I pleaded. He agreed. I was standing outside his door and knocked. A girl with chocolate brown hair and dark gray eyes opened the door. " Can I help you?" the girl asked. " Is Jacob home?" I asked. " Yes. Dad!" I realized this could be one of my daughters. When Jacob saw me, he said, " Go to your room for a second." Then he faced me," What are you doing here, Athena?" " I need to see my daughters." I said simply. " I can't guarantee a happy reaction. Isabelle! Jennifer!" The girl who opened the door came up with another girl who had dark brownish black hair and stormy gray eyes. " Girls this is your mother, Athena. Athena, these are your daughters." Jacob said before he left the room. " I'm Isabelle." the older girl said. " Jennifer." The other one said. I looked them up and down and saw the necklaces I left for them on their necks. " I'm Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. I'm also your mother." Isabelle POV Athena looked so much like us. She had flowing black hair and the most intense gray eyes. " Your also Annabeth's mom." Jennifer said. " Annabeth Jackson?" Athena asked " Uhm yeah." " Girls, I'm really sorry." Athena said. " We totally understand. Olympus is more important than your own daughters." I said sarcastically. " Isabelle Selene Morano, that is not true!" Athena said. " How do you know my full name?" I demanded. " I named you. I may not have been around for 12 years but don't think Olympus is more important." Athena said, her eyes blazing. " I don't care! Dad hasn't paid attention to us since Kiki was born. All we want is someone to love us and not leave us when Olympus calls!" I yelled. " You don't believe I love you at all, do you?" Athena asked. This time it was Jen that spoke," We don't. If you just stuck around, if you just visited, you would know that!" Chapter 7 " I'm sorry. You both are so beautiful now." Athena cooed. " Your not helping yourself here, Mother." I said. " Isabelle I really need you to forgive me. You too Jennifer." Athena pleaded. " We do. We just don't need you to take off again. It'll affect us more than it ever could." Jen whispered. Mom came up and hugged us. " Thank you." " You realize she was speaking for herself and not me right?" I said harshly. She sighed," I should've realized it would take a lot more for you to forgive me." " You should've. Wanna come in?" I asked. Athena POV " Sure." I walked in to find the apartment the same way it was 12 years ago. A woman with golden blond hair and ice blue eyes had Jacob's arm around her. I felt hurt when I saw them look at each other with nothing but pure love. I realized our realationship 15 years ago meant nothing to him now. " Lillian, this is Athena. mother of Isabelle and Jennifer. Athena, this is my wife, Lillian." Jacob had a smug look on his face as he introuduced us. " Lillian Morano." She held out her hand in a gesture of hospitality. " Athena." I shook her hand. " uhm Jacob I better get going. Bye Lillian. Bye guys." Back at Olympus, Hera would NOT leave me alone. " What the hell do you want, Hera?" I asked. " Where were you?" She asked in her nasaly voice. " Is that any of your business?:" I asked. " Well since your oath was broken, I want to make sure you didn't ruin that mortal's marriage." She replied I rolled my eyes. Zeus came, " What's going on?" " Nothing." Chapter 8 Isabelle POV We spent time with Athena but more time with our father. Lyla and I were best friends. Jen and Cassandra were too. In March, I recieved some unexpected news. The 8th graders had a half day so I was waiting to get Jennifer from school. My cell phone rang ( didn't care what Annabeth said, no monsters attacked me). " Hello?" " May I speak to Isabelle Morano?" the person on the other line asked. " This is her." " Miss Morano, your father was in a severe car crash. We need you to come to the hospital immediately." " I'll be there in a half- hour." I was shocked. I called Mrs. Stoll. " Mrs. Stoll?" " Isabelle how many times do I have to tell you to call me Maria?' " Maria, do you think you can pick Jennifer up from school today?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. " Of course. What's wrong?" She asked. " I just got a call from the hospital. Dad was in a bad accident. I need to get there right away. I'll call the school to tell them." I rushed through my words. " Call me when you get there." Maria said. Lillian was out of town on a business trip so her friend had Kiki and Robert over. " Jones Middle School, how may I help you?" " My name is Isabelle Morano. I'm an 8th grader. I won't be able to pick my sister up today. Can I speak with her?" I asked. " Hold on a second, honey." Soon I heard Jen's voice. " Isabelle?" " Jen, Maria's gonna pick you up." I said. " Why?" She asked. " Jennifer, I want you to behave because I have to go somewhere. I'm not going to pick you up until late. Are we clear?' I sounded like a mother. "Yes. Is something wrong?" She asked. " I'm not sure. Something happened and the hospital needs me there. Dad probably had a checkup and wanted me there." I didn't like lying to her. " Ok. See you later, I love you." " Love you too." The secretary's voice came. " I need the name of who's gonna pick her up." " Maria Stoll." I hung up and hailed a taxi to the hospital. " Is Jacob Morano here?" I asked. The nurse was rude. " Who are you?" she asked. "Isabelle Morano." Her expression softened. " Talk to Dr. Javon." A man about 30 came up. " Isabelle, I'm Dr. Javon. Your fathers in that room." I burst through the door to find my dad hooked up to a bunch of machines. " Dad?" He opened his eyes slowly like even that caused him pain. HIs beautiful green eyes were filled with pain. " Isabelle." He said slowly. HIs voice cracked. I sat down on the chair next to him. " What happened?" " Hit by drunk driver." He said. " Dad, you can't leave me. You can't leave Jennifer." I cried. "I have to leave. We will all meet in Elysium some day" He said sadly. " I love you Daddy. So much." I sobbed. He reached beside him and gave me 6 envelopes. They had my name. Jen. Lillian, Kiki, Robert...... and Athena on them. " I'm going to leave this world very soon. All of these contain my love. I love you Isabelle." The heart moniter started going crazy. I was kicked out of the room. While I was waiting, I thought about his last words.'' All of these contain my love.'' We will meet again. Dr' Javon came out. " I'm so sorry." Sobs shook my entire body. I called Maria. " Isabelle?" " Yeah. He's gone, Maria." " Oh no." She sounded sympathetic. " Can you bring Jen?" " Yeah." Maria arrived with Jen and Cassandra 15 minutes later. " Isabelle!" Jen yelled. When she saw I was crying, she asked," What's wrong?" I opened my arms in a gesture for her to sit in my lap. She did. " Jennifer, I lied to you. Dad was in a bad car accident." I started. She looked at me. " Is he ok?" I shook my head. " Jennifer, we don't have a father anymore." I started sobbing. She realized what I was saying and she started crying too. We were all we had left. Maria tried to comfort me while Cassandra tried to comfort Jennifer. Jen held on to me. Lillian came and saw us crying. Maria explained and soon she too was crying. Lillian broke down and sobbed like the rest of us. I guess Maria must've called Annabeth and Percy because they came too. Annabeth pried Jennifer from me and held on to her. Percy sat down next to me and told me it would be okay. After an hour of crying all of us calmed down. " Annabeth and I will take the girls home." Percy announced. I grabbed my backpack and left with them thanking Maria. Lillian said she would stay the night at her friends. Soon we arrived home " Are you guys staying here the night?" I asked Annabeth. " Yeah. It's late.You both should get some sleep." That night Jennifer and I ended up sleeping in my bed together. Like I said, we only have eachother left. Chapter 9 My father's death took its toll on all of us. I was frustrated. Why? Read on and take a guess. I got Robert and Kiki up and set out their clothes. For Robert I chose a green full sleeved shirt and khakis. For Kiki, I set out a pink full sleeved dress with white stoking that had hearts on them. Then I got Jen up. I got ready in black pants and a sky blue v- necked Aeropostale fullsleeved shirt. " Isabelle?" I heard my brother ask. I looked down to see Robert looking at me with a piece of paper in his hands. " Whats that?" I asked. " It's a prem- permey-" " Permission." " Yeah that. Its a permission slip. We're going to go see dinosoar bones." Robert said happily. I took it from his hands and signed it. Jennifer got on the bus to school. I had to drop Kiki and Robert off to before school activities before I could go to school Need an explanation why ''I probably look like a mother? Lillian started taking more business trips. Sorry there not BUSINESS trips they're go-see-my-boyfriend-who-I- have-been-dating-since-before-Jacob-died trips. She left me looking like a 15 yearold mother and Im only ''14!!!! Thankfully the school understood and instead of homeroom being my first class it was math. Chapter 10 I was back at camp for the summer. About 3 days after I arrived, Chiron informed us ATHENA WAS MISSING!!!!! Chiron gave me the quest and I took it happily. My prophecy was Three Half Bloods of the same mother Shall be accompanied by another To search the place most sacred to her As they look with eternal hope '' ''To find the Goddess bound with rope More than one dream shall be fulfilled One must work to fulfill I didn't understand it at all. " Isabelle choose 3 companions." Without hesitating I said, " Annabeth, Percy." They stepped forward. I couldn't let Jennifer come. It was too dangerous. Chiron sensed something was wrong. " My dear your next companion will be from the Athena cabin." I did the impossible." Jennifer." " Very well then. You shall leave tonight." Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Original Character